


they know that trouble is my middle name

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [15]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Apologies, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), F/F, Family Issues, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Bianchi had been waiting forweeksto get the call from Shamal to let her know she was able return to Namimori and see her brother.And when he finally made that call? Bianchi was starting to find she had a lot of misconceptions to correct.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Bianchi & Dino (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Bianchi & Gokudera Hayato, Dino & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Doctor Shamal/Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawada Nana/Hibari Kimiko
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	they know that trouble is my middle name

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Poison" by Bardot

It had taken _weeks_ for Shamal to reach out to her and give her the all-clear to return to Namimori. She had been all set to rage at him for taking so long to make sure her little brother was okay, but as soon as she’d sucked in a deep breath to do just that, he’d cut her off with a single sentence that shattered her world.

“He came online because he felt so threatened by your presence, Bianchi.”

“W-what?” she whimpered, clutching her phone tight to her ear as she sank down onto the end of her hotel bed. Shamal sighed.

“It’s a long story, Bianchi, and one best relayed in person. But m—” there was an awkward hum of a stutter, “Hayato is now an online and bonded Guide. He is also Storm to a Sky, who is one of those who chased you away initially. His Sky is one half of his Pride’s Alpha pair, so you not only caused Hayato distress when you showed up on their doorstep, but also appeared to threaten a Sky’s Element and a member of an Alpha pair’s Pride. I actually need to thank you for letting me know of his whereabouts, because I was finally able to heal the damage you did to his digestive system over the years.” Shamal’s voice was cool, cooler than it had ever been towards her before, even when he was at his most irritable.

Bianchi swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I didn’t mean—” Her voice broke slightly and she tried again. “I never meant to hurt him, Shamal, you have to believe me,” she begged, and heard him sigh again.

“I know, but that doesn’t change the fact that you _did_. I’ve been talking to the Alpha pair here, and you’re permitted to return to Namimori to see Hayato as long as you wait at the Centre until someone who can vouch for you at the Den collects you.” That stung a bit, but now that she knew a little more? She could agree to it.

“Alright, I understand,” she replied. “Will you be able to do it?”

“I can,” Shamal admitted, sounding reluctant. Bianchi winced. She knew how much the man cared for her little brother, so he was probably only agreeing because of that. “Hold on a moment.” She waited, vaguely able to hear voices on the other end of the line, but nothing clear. There were three or four different people speaking, but none of them loudly enough for her to eavesdrop.

She glanced around the hotel room she’d been booked into for the past week as she waited. At first, she’d only expected to be waiting a week at most, but then she’d had to wait another, and another, and another… she’d changed hotels four times already.

“Bianchi,” Shamal’s voice came through her phone clearly again, and she refocused on the call.

“Yeah?”

“Don Cavallone is visiting from tomorrow afternoon and is meeting his escort at the Centre at five pm,” the Mist stated, and Bianchi clutched her phone tighter. “Can you be there by then?”

“Yes!” she replied hastily, then paused and winced. “Is… would he be ok with me accompanying him? We didn’t exactly… get on last time we met.” She could admit that was primarily her own fault, but she’d been so _frustrated_ with him as well as mad at Reborn for ceasing his training of her so suddenly (and in order to train Dino) that she’d not been thinking clearly.

“You’ll apologise to him when you meet?” Shamal asked, and Bianchi grimaced.

“Yes,” she agreed somewhat reluctantly. She knew her grudge had no real ground on which to stand, but still… “I’ll apologise.”

“Then you’ll be fine, and he’ll be fine with you. We’ll see you tomorrow evening, Bianchi,” Shamal added, his tone a little gentler now, and she swallowed.

“Thanks, Shamal.”

They exchanged farewells, and Bianchi lowered her phone to her lap once the call ended.

She reached the Namimori Sentinel-Guide Centre ten minutes before the agreed-upon meeting time, and was beyond relieved to see that Shamal was part of the escort waiting for Don Cavallone – though so too was the terrifying man with the sword who’d appeared in her hotel room to chase her all the way out of Namimori the last time she’d been in town. She froze, a squeak escaping her lips when he turned to look at her. He blinked at her languidly, like a big cat, and then leaned down and murmured something to Shamal, who also looked her way and then turned to the man and—

Bianchi’s eyes about bugged out of her head when Shamal _kissed_ the tall man, easy as breathing, before turning back to Bianchi and approaching her. There was a small smirk on his face when he stopped a few feet away.

“That’s Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, my Sentinel and the father of Hayato’s Sentinel,” Shamal told her bluntly.

Shamal was a _Guide_?! Oh, so much made _sense_ now! Including but not limited to his protectiveness of Hayato.

“Right,” Bianchi managed, and then steeled herself and straightened her shoulders. She opened her mouth to ask a question about Shamal’s womaniser persona, but was interrupted by the arrival of a strong Sky and a few other Flame Actives.

Her Storm Flames seemed to perk up, like an attempt to flare, but she kept them restrained as tightly as she usually did when not on a job and turned towards the sleek vehicle that had just pulled up nearby. Dino Cavallone and a couple of his bodyguards climbed out of the vehicle, and the young Don’s face lit up in a grin when he looked at the two women still standing beside Shamal’s Sentinel.

“Nana-san, Kimiko-san!” he chirped, bounding across the short distance between him and the women – surprisingly without tripping over his own feet – and stumbling to a halt to give an easy and polite bow. “I hope you’ve been well?” he asked them as he straightened, and the two women – Nana and Kimiko, apparently – smiled at him like Bianchi had once seen Lavina smile at Hayato.

“Good evening, Dino-kun,” the smaller of the two women, a tiny thing with big brown eyes and dark brown hair, greeted Don Cavallone. “We have. And you?” Bianchi sucked in a sharp, shocked breath as she felt the Sky Flames from the tiny woman – powerful, pure, and completely controlled – reach out and brush against Dino’s Sky while the two of them exchanged greetings and pleasantries. He brushed his Flames against hers in turn, like a greeting, and Bianchi frowned slightly as her Flames shoved against the restrictions she was imposing on them.

She cleared her expression as Shamal nudged her over towards the others, and bowed her head deeply to Dino when he looked at her and seemed warily surprised at her presence. She raised her head again before making her apology, meeting his eyes to convey her sincerity.

“I offer my deepest apologies, Don Cavallone, for the misdeeds I have done to you and yours in the past,” she said formally, the Sicilian falling from her tongue with ease. Dino’s surprise grew, but his wariness fled and his eyes warmed.

“Apology accepted, Poison Scorpion,” he responded just as formally, and Bianchi relaxed – utterly relieved – when he gave one of his boyish grins. “No permanent harm was done, after all.” He clapped a hand to her shoulder companionably, and Bianchi’s Flames surged at the contact.

Dino sucked in a sharp, surprised breath as his Flames all but _lunged_ towards the pink-haired woman who had been a menace for a good half of his teenage years, and then let it out in a low, shocked whistle when he felt how easily her Storm settled into his Sky alongside his bond with Romario.

“Well, that was quite unexpected,” Nana commented as their Flames settled back beneath their skin, and Dino saw Bianchi’s throat work for a moment before she managed to swallow and speak.

“That’s an understatement,” she said, voice a little shaky. “I…” she trailed off, shaking her head, seeming more than a little dazed. Dino gave a squeeze of the hand he’d placed on her shoulder, and she took deep breath.

“We have a bit of a chat to have, I think,” he said before she could work herself up, and offered a small grin when she looked at him. “It’s unexpected, but we’ll get used to it. C’mon, didn’t you want to see your brother?” She scowled at him, caught herself, and then frowned at him when he just smirked.

“This is going to be a headache, I can already tell,” Romario sighed.

“Rude,” Dino complained, and relaxed when many of his current company laughed. Good.

Now hopefully some of them would run interference with Reborn while he spoke to Bianchi, because he already knew that his former tutor would not take well to him having snap-Harmonised with her. And then, once that was done, he would be able to speak to Reborn with all the available information.

Kimiko and Shamal were up to something, Reborn knew, but he was toddler-sized and they were Guides – not to mention a Cloud and a Mist who shared a Sky, gods damn it – so he had no chance to get past them and figure out what the hell was going on.

He couldn’t even use Leon to help him bypass the Guides or spy on whatever it was they didn’t want him knowing about, for Nana had lizard-napped the chameleon to the kitchen to be her taste-tester for the evening meal. It was a conspiracy, Reborn swore, though he didn’t yet know _why_.

Bianchi had been speaking with Dino in one of the Den’s meeting rooms for almost an hour, and Reborn wanted – no, _needed_ – to know what was being discussed. He wasn’t sure why he was so unsettled, but not knowing information he needed to know wasn’t helping.

By the time Dino and Bianchi emerged from the meeting room – Bianchi’s face showing signs of prolonged crying, but both of them mostly calm – Reborn was getting _twitchy_.

At least, he was until Dino approached him, one hand fluttering out the signal for ‘talk?’ in the sign code Reborn had felt compelled to teach the Sky whilst tutoring him. He nodded briskly, and leapt to Dino’s shoulder as the young man passed the table upon which Reborn was perched. Dino didn’t even break stride, and Reborn managed – just barely – to keep his curiosity contained until they were in one of the other meeting rooms in the compound that was the Den.

Then he jumped down onto the table and turned to face his most recent former student.

“What happened?” he demanded, folding his small arms as best he could. Dino sighed, collapsing into one of the chairs and leaning forwards to rest his head in his hands, elbows propped on the table. Reborn paused, frowning a bit at the posture.

“Bianchi and I Harmonised,” Dino said bluntly, and then lifted his head and looked at Reborn. “There’s still some issues between us but we’ve talked most of it out. She apologised for what she did while you were tutoring me, and I’ve accepted it.” Reborn’s frown deepened.

“And you actually accept it?” he asked, just to be sure, and Dino lifted his head.

“Yes. She means it. I don’t quite trust her yet, but my Flames and my gut both insist she’s mine,” he paused, frowned, shook his head and then clarified, “My Flame-based instincts insist she’s mine. My Sentinel sense-based instincts are still making me cautious around her. She needs to prove herself,” he said decisively. Reborn took a deep breath, analysed the discomfort he was feeling – discomfort that their Flames had bonded so fast, and that another role in Dino’s Set had been filled – and then pushed it down to focus on the matter at hand.

“You’re giving her a chance, then,” he assumed, and Dino nodded.

“Yeah.” He met Reborn’s eyes. “What are your thoughts on this? I know you’ve always told me I need to be able to stand on my own and make these kinds of decisions without being influenced,” he added hastily, sitting up straighter as his hands flailed about in a very Dino-like manner. Reborn’s lips twitched a little before he could stop them. “But I trust you, and you’ve got insight about this kind of thing that I don’t yet.”

Reborn felt like Dino had slapped him, saying so easily that he trusted him. He took a moment, processing that and considering the query seriously. What were his thoughts on this?

Bianchi was an old student of his, one that he’d taken on briefly because he saw her potential being wasted at her father’s whims, and he had a decent insight into her. She was strong, both in personality and in Flames, and she had the kind of temperament which would challenge Dino without undoing any of the work on his confidence that Reborn had done. She was loyal when given cause, and – in Reborn’s honest opinion – Dino was exactly the type of Don that she would prefer to have as her Boss. Though that may be Reborn’s own bias coming through…

“She’s a good fit for your Sky, Dino, though I do agree that she needs to prove herself after her… tantrums… while I was training you,” he said finally, and then offered a smile and patted Dino’s cheek with one small hand. “You’ve become quite the Don,” he added quietly, and if Dino’s responding smile was slightly watery, Reborn wasn’t going to call him on it. “I think you can trust your judgement.”

“Thanks, Reborn.”


End file.
